Rebirth: A Story In Flames
by Kitty Kagome
Summary: Wether we want it or not, she is comeing. But nobody knows how or were, not even Irene. Rogue is our only hope, but is she ready?


okay, so this is based off of the pheniox thing that the x-men comic did a while back. pairings are at the bottum.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Rogue ran through the woods, sweat dripping down her face. She came to a clearing, where a fire was burning brightly, and three people were tied and gagged to a tree. At another tree, a bulldog was barking angrily. Jean stepped out of the clearing, wearing a red and black out fit with a bird in yellow at the middle of it.  
  
"Jean," Rogue asked, "Jean, what's going on? Who are these people?" Jean laughed in a haunting way. Her green eyes seemed to be burning with a flame of evil and hate.   
  
"Jean is dead," she said. "My name is Madeline Pryor…no, wait, my name is Phoenix!" She laughed again. "Yes! I AM PHOENIX!" The fire grew greater and greater, with Madeline, no wait, Phoenix's, laugh echoing in her mind, the started to fire burn her, until it faded into white and was replaced by Irene' Alder's face.  
  
"Warn them," Irene said. "Only you can. Warn them, my Rogue. WARN THEM!"  
  
  
  
Rogue woke up with a start, breathing hard. She rubbed her forehead, trying to remember the dream she just had. Irene was in it, and so was Jean. No…some one else. Who was it? She looked just like her. And…what else? Fire. And…a warning. A waring of…she couldn't remember.  
  
Rogue sighed and looked at her clock. It was nearly three o'clock in the morning. She sighed again. She wasn't tired, but it was Thursday (well, now it was Friday) and she had school. She laid back into her bed, and tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't. With a finale sigh, she got up and left the room that she and Kitty shared, and went to the kitchen.  
  
Once she was there, she sat down and pored herself a glass of milk. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She let out a yelp, and spilt her milk. Logan chuckled, and sat down in the chair next to her. Rogue glared at him, an got up to get herself a towel to clean up the spilt milk.  
  
"Do you always have to sneak up on people?" She asked, while wiping up the white liquid. Logan took a sip of the beer he was drinking.  
  
"Yes," he said. She tossed another glare at him, and sat back down.  
  
"Can't sleep?" Logan asked, taking another sip of his beer.  
  
"No," said Rogue, "How 'bout you?"  
  
"I never sleep," said Logan. Rogue rolled her eyes, and ran her finger around the rim of her glass, causing it to make that noise, and tried to remember her dream. Suddenly, a very old memory hit her.  
  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Irene," a young Rogue asked, "What's this?"  
  
"Why that," Irene Alder said, pulling Rogue into her lap, "Is my diary."  
  
Rogue opened it to the book marked page, and traced the pictures with her finger. "This lady looks like me," she said. Irene laughed.  
  
"That lady is you, my dear Rogue-Child," She said.   
  
"Who are these other people?" Rogue asked, tracing a picture of a man with red on black eyes, then a laughing, happy woman with green and yellow spandex on.  
  
"This," Irene said, pointing to the man, "is Gambit. The woman with the red hair is good Phoenix."  
  
Rogue furrowed her brow. "Is there a bad Phoenix?" she asked. Irene frowned.   
  
"Yes," said Irene. "She goes by Dark Phoenix. Her name is Madeline Pryor." Irene paused. "But her name could be Jean…Jean Grey."   
  
"Jean Grey," repeated Rogue. She pointed to the man.  
  
"Who's he again?" she questioned.  
  
"Gambit," said Irene. "He is the key to the Phoenix force."   
  
"The Phoenix force," said Rogue with a yawn. Then she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~ End Flashback~  
  
Rogue sat up with a start, knocking over her chair. Logan lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"You okay, kid?" he asked, setting his beer down on the table.  
  
"Yah, yah, Ah'm fine," she said. She picked her chair up and put her glass in the sink.  
  
"Ah think Ah'll go to bed now," she said.  
  
  
  
"Storm," Rogue asked over breakfast, "do you know were the Professah is?" Storm gave Rogue a bewildered look.  
  
"He and Scott went to the airport few hours ago to pick up Alex, Scott's brother, remember?" Storm looked at Rogue uncertainly. "Is everything okay?"  
  
Rogue faked a smile and nodded. "Yah, everything's fine. Ah just needed to talk to him about somethin'."  
  
Scott entered the kitchen. "Last call for anyone who's riding with me," he said. Kitty looked at Rogue.  
  
"Are you, like, coming with us, or are you, like, walking?" she asked.  
  
"Ah think Ah'll walk today," Rogue said.  
  
  
  
As Rogue walked to school, she pulled a book out of her bag. A book marked "Destiny's Diary, Volume 7". She opened the dusty book to the page she had marked last night.  
  
The dairy had been a gift from Irene when Rogue had left to go live at the Xavier Institute. She had never read it, until now. She never thought it was of importance. When she had skimmed it last night, she saw that it warned of Apocalypse, and other things the X-Men had faced. She realized now that reading it may have stopped Meresmo from ever even opining the first door. Rogue began to read out loud.  
  
"She shall deceive all into thinkin' that she is some one she is not, then she shall kill them with her insanity. She threatens the lives of those who were once near and dear, and she will not think twice on about what she's done." Rogue turned the page. There was a drawing of Storm in some exotic outfit, holding a ruby out in front of her.  
  
"The weather goddess shall unknowingly help in this madness, for she never treated her Madipoor stone as the powerful thing as it is. She shall leave it unguarded, and it shall be stolen from her. She is not the only fool in the game that shall be played, though. Psylocks shall be a fool by submitting to Madeline's evil . Magneto shall be a fool by never goin' after Gambit after he is kidnapped. But most of all, Jean Grey shall be the biggest fool, by riskin' her life on something that would have worked out in the end. She is the beginning', and she shall be the end."  
  
Rogue closed the book. That's all it said on the Phoenix force. There were other parts as well, but it all said how it happened. She would read that later during lunch. Right now, she was at school. Quickly, she put the diary into her bag, before anyone could see it.  
  
  
  
Lorena Dane stood before the Bayville High school, her back pack slung over her arm. She didn't understand why Medusa wanted her to attend the retched place. She already had a schooling that no other person her age could compute with. Crystal had told her it was because they needed someone to find out about the going ons of the out-side world. If that was the case, then why didn't they send the Vision, or Crystal herself?  
  
Lorena sighed. It was because she hadn't proved herself an Inhuman yet. After all, Lorena was only a mutant. She could not compare with the royalty that the Inhumans were. She narrowed her eyes. If Vision could prove himself Inhuman (and he was not even human), then so could she.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Lorena entered the school.  
  
  
  
Irene sat in her kitchen, sipping tea and looking out the window.  
  
She hadn't warned them yet.   
  
Irene sighed, and sat her cup of tea down. It was happening soon, so soon…she hoped Rogue warned them in time. But…what if she didn't?  
  
Irene got up and grabbed her phone. Quickly, she dialled the number for the Xavier Institute. After a few rings, some one answered the phone.  
  
"Hello, Xavier Institute For Higher Learning, Dr. Hank McCoy speaking," said the voice on the other end.  
  
"Yes," said Irene, "I need to speak with Rogue." she paused for a moment. "It's urgent," she added.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Dr. Hank McCoy, "she's at school. Can I perhaps take a message?"  
  
"Yes, yes you can," said Irene. "Tell her that her Aunt Irene called. Tell her I said that it's urgent, and that there's not much time."  
  
"Not…much…time?" repeated Dr. Hank McCoy.  
  
"Yes," said Irene. "Thank you."  
  
With that, she hung up.  
  
  
  
Lorena shoved her books into her locker. It was already lunch time, and she hated the stupid school. She had no clue what she was going to report on the outside world to Blackbolt, besides the fact that the people were ignorant and self-centred. When she was about to slam her locker shut, she dropped her Math book. Muttering under her breath, she bent down to get it, but some one had beat her to it.   
  
"Here," the girl said, handing her the book.  
  
"Thanks," said Lorena, taking it from her.  
  
"I love your green hair," the girl said, opening her own locker, which was right next to Lorena's.  
  
"Thanks," Lorena said again. "Um…I like yours too."   
  
The girl smiled. "Are you new here?" she asked.   
  
"Um, yah," said Lorena, wondering why this lower life form who was apart of the lower-life-forms-who-believe-they're-higher-life-forms group was talking to her.  
  
"Cool," the girl said. "Were are you from?"  
  
'Uh, Arizona," Lorena said, without thinking.  
  
"Double cool," the girl said. She held out her hand. "I'm Terry," she said.   
  
"Lorena," Lorena said, shaking it.  
  
  
  
"Look who I found!" exclaimed Terry as she sat down next to Jean in the cafeteria, followed by a green-haired girl who sat down next to Terry.  
  
"This is Lorena, everybody," Terry said. "Lorena, this is everybody."  
  
"Hi," said Lorena meekly.  
  
"I'm Jean," said Jean.  
  
"Lorena's from Arizona. She just moved here," Terry continued. Just then, Duncan came over and sat with the group of popular people.  
  
"Hey Jean, where's shades? I haven't seen his annoying little face all day," said Duncan, his try loaded with fatty stuff.  
  
"He went to go pick up his brother at the airport," said Jean, somewhat uncomfortably. Lorena lifted an eyebrow. Now this was the sort of stuff that would go great on her report.  
  
"Good, that takes him off our hands for tody," Duncan said, whilst biting into a chilli cheese burger. At that moment, he saw Lorena.  
  
"Hey," he asked Terry, "who's the green-haired chick." Lorena felt anger boil with in her as he looked at her in an unpleasing way. Vision always said that she had a bad temper. Pig, she thought. But, instead of saying this out loud, she simply replied,  
  
"It is rude to refer to some one in the third person while they are sitting-or standing-next to. And my name is Lorena Danes."   
  
Duncan held up his hands.  
  
"Whatever you say," he said, continuing to consume his chilli cheese burger.   
  
  
  
Rouge sat down at an empty table in the back of the school library, deciding to skip lunch and just eat a big dinner later. Quickly, she pulled out the dusty book, and before opining it, stared at it for a while. She ran her fingers over the gold lettering on it, soaking in the feel of the old book. Finally, she opened it to the beginning, this time reading in her head.  
  
Though I am not sure of the date, I am quite sure of how it happens, almost in vivid detail.   
  
The good twin shall ask of his "X-Men" (including Rogue-Child) to commence a mission. It shall take them to the depths of space on a search for killing machines (literally!).  
  
Once they find and destroy these things, they shall leave on a ship, only to find causalities. The only way that they shall all get back alive is for the woman called Jean Grey to read the unconscious pilot's mind, and take to the cockpit. There, she shall do her best to block radiation leaking in, but shall fail.  
  
Soon, the mission shall end when the "X-Men" crash into New York Harbour.  
  
This is when it begins.  
  
Jean Grey shall soar into the water, declaring herself "Phoenix" then, losing all her strength fall back into the icey depths, where she shall be saved by Logan aka "Wolverine".  
  
Thus ends the first chapter.  
  
Rogue practically jumped out of her seat when the bell rang. Quickly, she shoved the book into her bag, and rushed out of the library, hoping nobody she knew would catch her in there.  
  
  
  
Crystal propped her legs onto the dash of the jeep that the younger Inhumans used, and popped the gum she was chewing. She looked over to Vision.  
  
"When's Lorena gettin' outta' school?" she asked, lazily. Vision sighed.  
  
"I already told you, soon," he said, impatiently. She was begging to annoy him. They looked up when the bell rang. Crystal removed her boots from the dash.  
  
"You see her?" Crystal asked, scanning the crowds of people.  
  
"Not yet," said Vision, scanning all his sensors for a sign of her.  
  
"There she is," said Crystal, pointing to Lorena exiting the building. She slammed her hand onto the horn, frightening the white haired guy walking in front of the jeep.  
  
"Hey!" He said.   
  
Crystal shrugged.  
  
"Sorry, yo," she said.   
  
Lorena got into the car.  
  
"Let's roll," said Crystal, putting on some dorkey looking shades. Lorena's face paled.  
  
"You're driving?" she asked.  
  
"What's wrong with my driving ?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Nothing," said Vision, "except you drive recklessly, and way to fast."  
  
"So?" said Crystal, glaring at him. "It's better than driving too slow, Mr. Turtle-on-the-AllState-comercial!"  
  
  
  
Pietro considered using his in-humanly speed to blow the tires of the that had honked right whilst he was crossing in front of it.  
  
"Get 'em, yo!" said Todd, hopping around.  
  
Pietro sighed.   
  
"I was," he said, "but now that you've suggested it, I'm not going to."  
  
"Why not, yo?" asked Todd, scratching his head.  
  
"Because every time we do something you suggest, something bad happens," snapped Pietro.  
  
"Geez," said Todd, " what is with you Maximoff twins and your crappy attitudes."  
  
"I heard that!" yelled an angry Wanda.  
  
Lance watched the jeep drive away.  
  
"Something's fishy about them," he said.  
  
"So?" said Wanda. "Something's fishy about Fred, and I'm guessing it's the five tuna sandwiches he ate for lunch."  
  
"Good one, Wanda!" said Pietro, holding his arm up like he was expecting a high-five.  
  
Wanda gave him a disgusted look.  
  
"Don't," she said.  
  
"Anyway," said Lance, "I think we should follow them!"  
  
  
  
"Did you realize that car has been following us since we've left the facility that Lorena is attending," asked Vision.  
  
"Yup," said Crystal, popping her gum.  
  
"How long are you going to let them follow us until your horrible driving goes maniac and kills us and them?" asked Lorena.  
  
"Ha ha," said Crystal. "And they get to follow us all the way home. It's all apart of some plan that an associate of uncle Black Bolt's I uh…planning."  
  
"Whaaaaaaaat?" asked Lorena.  
  
Crystal shrugged.  
  
"His name Magnet, or something," she said, turning the radio up.  
  
Vision's eyes grew wide.  
  
"You mean- - Magneato?" he asked.  
  
Crystal made a face.  
  
"Yah- - Magneato. Isn't that the stupidest name ever?" said Crystal, checking to see if the people following them were still- - uh …following them.  
  
"Well, does Black Bolt realize that Magneto is a mutant terrorist?" asked Vision, impatiently.  
  
"Well, probably," said Crystal.   
  
She stopped her car in front of a wood called "The InHuman Forest". She turned around to meet Lorena.   
  
"We're heeeeeere!"   
  
  
  
Rogue was the first one in the house when school was out.  
  
"What's your hurry, stipes?" asked Logan, eating an apple.  
  
"Where's the Professah?" Rogue demanded, without giving him a second glance.  
  
"In his office, settling some papers for Alex. Why?"  
  
Logan never got his answer. Rogue was off like a rocket towards Professor Charles Frances Xavier's office.  
  
  
  
Professor Xavier was quite surprised to see a flurry of green and white stripped clutching a book fly into his office that evening.   
  
He was also very upset that the flurry didn't knock before entering.  
  
"Rogue," he said, "You know quite well that I do not enjoy people barraging into my office without knocking when--"  
  
"Whatevah," said Rogue. "Listen--Professah, are you planning on sending us into space anytime soon?"  
  
"No," said the Professor, annoyed (but just a little!), "Not that I know of. Why?"  
  
"Well, in case you evah do," said Rogue, " Don't!"   
  
She slammed the heavy volume onto the desk. Xavier stared at it.  
  
"Rogue," he asked, "what is this, and why is it so important that you must slam it onto my desk?"  
  
"Irene Alder's Diary of Destiny, Book Seven," said Rogue all in one breath.  
  
"Irene…" said Xavier. "She's your foster mother, isn't she?"  
  
Rogue nodded.  
  
"She left you a message when you were at school today," said Xavier. "It confused Dr. McCoy to no ends."  
  
"What was it?" asked Rogue.  
  
"Well, she called and said that it's urgent, and that there's not much time."  
  
He leaned forward.  
  
"You wouldn't know what that means, do you?" he asked.  
  
Rouge scowled.  
  
"Yes," she said, "It means that Irene is very impatient."  
  
  
  
Crystal, Lorena and Vision stepped out of the car. They were at the edge of the forest that they called home.  
  
Todd nudged Lance.  
  
"So," said Pietro," Go ask them…whatever you were gunna ask them."  
  
Lance got out of the car.  
  
"So," asked the girl wit the golden hair that had a black band around the middle, "Are you guys the brotherhood?"  
  
"Yes…" said Lance.  
  
She grinned.  
  
"We've been waiting for you…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, so here are the pairings:  
  
definet:  
  
rougue/remy, jean/scott/madylen, warren/betsy, pietro/cystal, wanda/vision, and prof.x/li'landra  
  
don't know yet: (i'm doing these becasue i'm planning a sequal, and i don't know what will become what where):  
  
kitty/peter (hears booing in the distance and people yelling kitty/kurt! kitty/lance!)and wolverine/mariko 


End file.
